christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie
|writer= |release=October 16, 1998|runtime=1 hour, 23 minutes|characters=|available=VHS DVD}} Synopsis A tiny Reindeer is born in the North Pole. His parents Mizi and Blitzen are happy. But when the baby's nose glows they become scared of what their child will become. So Blitzen put a cover on Rudolph's nose to hide his shiny nose. A few years later a young Rudolph is playing when his cover falls off. The reindeer laugh except Zoey a beautiful doe. Rudolph and Zoey become best friends. When Rudolph runs away he hides in a cave until adulthood and reappears Santa Clause asks Rudolph to guide his sleigh as a foggy night blinds the reindeer. Rudolph pulls Santa's sleigh and saves Christmas. Plot The movie begins one night at Santa's Village, the Sprites of the Northern Lights, a group of singing sprites who can be seen flying all around the North Pole, are putting on a special light show to celebrate the birth of a newborn reindeer born to Blitzen and his mate, Mitzi. However, as he attempts to take his first steps to walk to his father, the baby reindeer, named Rudolph trips and tumbles into a haystack. After he sneezes, Rudolph's red, shiny nose lights up; his mother's only word on the incident is "Bless you." A few days later, Rudolph, who has mastered the skill of walking, is given a tour of Santa's Village by his parents and prances merrily around in the snow; his nose lights up once again in the exuberance. When Rudolph's uncles, Comet, Cupid, and Dasher come to see him, Blitzen attempts to hide him, but they soon are shocked by the fawn's nose after meeting him. Before long, all of the residents of Santa's Village, reindeer and elves alike, find out about how Rudolph has a glowing nose and they all laugh at him. Meanwhile, two mail delivery elves, Boone and Doggle, are delivering mail in hopes of a promotion for the two of them (they dislike their current job and wish to be promoted to the factory floor). But as they pass the bridge made by the evil Ice Queen, Stormella, Boone loses control of the sled vehicle, inadvertenly crashing into and in turn destroying Stormella's ice garden. The two elves make a dash for it, but in the process, Doggle's hat falls of his head. Rudolph is shown Santa's toy factory and is given a teddy bear. Work, however, is cut short as Stormella bursts in her penguin butler Ridley and her Arctic wolves, demanding justice. She explains that her ice garden has been wrecked, and she knows one of Santa's elves was responsible. When Santa's wife, Mrs. Claus, asks how Stormella knows that, the villainess displays Doggle's hat that she found at the "scene of the crime." Santa asks that the elf to whom the hat belongs to should show himself; Boone and Doggle obediently but reluctantly step forward. Stormella requests that Santa Claus to "hand them over," but Santa refuses. Stormella, outraged, demands the elves or she'll close down her bridge to the public, but Santa, who knows how important it is for his Christmas trip, still refuses. So with that, Stormella closes her bridge. But then she adds that if anyone crosses it she will make a storm so big and powerful "it will knock your thermal socks off, baby!" She finally leaves. A hopeful Doggle asks if they will get their promotion; Boone merely bonks Doggle on the head. On her way to her palace, the villainous Stormella concocts a plot to finally be rid of Santa by waiting until one soul would defy her warning and she would launch her grand storm. Later in the year, despite the problem with their son's nose, Blitzen and Mitzi send Rudolph off to school. There, he meets Zoey, a pretty and kind young doe who he develops romantic affections for. But Arrow, Cupid's son and Rudolph's cousin, dislikes Rudolph because of his nose, and the fact he likes Zoey; as he describes her as "his doe". At school, Rudolph's nose becomes an instant bully magnet, and is laughed at by everyone in his class, and he leaves the school in tears. The only one of his classmates not to join in the bullying is Zoey, who sympathizes with Rudolph, especially since she too is being mistreated as she is merely regarded by her looks and is treated like a trophy by many of her peers, namely Arrow. Rudolph meets up with Santa Claus, who tries to convince Rudolph that his nose isn't really something to laugh at. Later that night, Santa and his reindeer take off and start their journey around the world. Rudolph constantly tries to get a better view, as the crowd excludes him from almost everything, due to his nose. After Santa's sleigh takes off into the sky, Rudolph finds himself alone and plays out a pretend acceptance speech, thanking his parents, Santa, and most of all the "doe of his dreams," Zoey. Little does he know, Zoey finds him and listens in on his speech, making a not-so-subtle giggle about her account, and startling an embarassed Rudolph. But Zoey reassures him, saying she like his speech. The two go on a walk, which Zoey, who too has romantic feelings for Rudolph, cleverly leads him to the mistletoe. She tells Rudolph she wants to be his friend and that his nose is as unique as he is. Zoey then tells Rudolph that since they are standing underneath the mistletoe, he has to kiss her, to their (mostly) mutual delight. The would-be kiss on the cheek is interrupted when Arrow arrives unexpectedly, ordering Zoey to come with him. To avoid Arrow becoming jealous, Zoey obediently but sadly follows him. But she looks back at Rudolph and gives him a smile, assuring him that she still prefers him to Arrow. Rudolph dances happily, knowing that his dream doe is his first friend. Years later, Rudolph is now a teenaged reindeer, complete with budding antlers. He and the other reindeer his age are competing in the Junior Reindeer Games. Zoey, who has grown into a beautiful and graceful teenage doe, is now Rudolph's best friend, and she gives him her locket to bring him for good luck, and also gives him a kiss on the cheek. However, Arrow, who has also become a teenager, is angry to see Rudolph wearing Zoey's pendant and reminds him that she's "his doe," though Rudolph tells his sexist cousin that Zoey is not his trophy and not to be treated like one. The first game in the tournament is the "Sleigh Race", in which the young reindeer practice pulling their elf drivers just as Santa's famous reindeer pull his sleigh (as an incentive to win, Santa sometimes picks future reindeer to pull his sleigh from the best in the competition). Shortly after the event starts, the dishonorable Arrow starts cheating, hoping to have Santa pick him in pulling his sleigh, and Rudolph tries to avoid him. However, when Rudolph is in the lead, Arrow takes advantage of Rudolph's feelings for Zoey by lying to him that she only likes Rudolph because she feels sorry for him. Rudolph denies this, but Arrow tells another lie by saying that Zoey told him so. Despite not believing a word of it, Rudolph becomes so angry at Arrow's taunts that his nose shines brightly, blinding Arrow and his carriage's elf driver and inadvertenly making them crash, causing Rudolph and Doggle, his elf driver, to win. Unfortunately, a paranoid referee disqualifies Rudolph and makes Arrow the winner by default, much to the shock of Blitzen (who considers the decision an outrage), Zoey and Doggle (who apologizes to Rudolph, prompting Rudolph to remind Doggle that the decision wasn't the latter's fault). Even Mrs. Claus finds the decision unfair, but Santa gently reminds her that the judge has the final say in the matter, not him or his wife. Zoey, however, immediately deduces the truth of the matter: Arrow made Rudolph's nose shine brightly on purpose. He knew his jeers make Rudolph's nose glow and that the light would blind the former, but Arrow also knew that Rudolph would be disqualified as a result. Zoey angrily yells, "You cheated!" Unrepentant and conceited, Arrow tells Zoey, "So what? The point is, I won, and Santa's gonna notice me!" Zoey explains to Arrow that Rudolph deserves to be one of the flyers because he has courage, character, and a heart that's true. But Arrow reminds Zoey that Rudolph has a red nose, which he and the other residents consider a flaw. But Zoey instead calls him shallow, and concludes by breaking up with Arrow, declaring that she doesn't want to be his "doe friend" anymore. She leaves, while Arrow, who apparently doesn't care about Zoey leaving him, is congratulated by the officials. Cast Category:Movies Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:Released in the 1990s